


The Office Party

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Elf Stiles Stilinski, Holidays, M/M, xmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a huge fan of Christmas, he lives and breathes festive cheer. Derek...not so much. He's the sullen, grinch who usually stays home with his misery during the annual office party. This year...Stiles has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly got this idea after listening to Idina Menzel's, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas on repeat. I am not sorry. This is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. I had to re-write the last half of this because for some reason my tablet decided to delete it. Not sure if I like how it turned out this time, but I tried. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Stiles had always loved Christmas. 

The way the lights glowed on the tree, reflecting in the baubles and tinsel, the way it always made his Mom smile happily. Putting the tree up was their thing. Every year they made a day of it, setting all the trimmings out in front of them and taking it in turns to pick one up and place it on the tree. His Dad had never had the right touch; the tree was usually left looking pretty forlorn whenever John Stilinski got within range. 

Christmas Day had always been a huge deal in the Stilinski household; once Scott's Dad had left, the McCall's had been brought into the fold too. They made one big, festive family. It was awesome. 

Then when Claudia had passed away, Stiles hadn't felt like celebrating as much. Sure, he went along with it, but it wasn't the same. But when Stiles had lugged the decorations down from the attic and discovered a note from his Mom telling him to smile and enjoy the holiday season, he found that while it wasn't the same and never would be again, it was still Christmas. So in true Stilinski fashion, he made a Christmas dinner to rival any before, and went all out on the decorations. 

So yeah, Stiles loved the holidays.

Which was why he couldn't understand why Derek seemed to hate it so much. The guy glared at every Christmas card he was given, every sprig of mistletoe, and _Stiles_ , every time he walked in wearing his elf hat. 

Then again, he usually glared at Stiles in general...but no, Stiles was almost positive it was the hat. It was definitely the hat.

Derek had joined their team just over a year ago and had already missed his first team party, Stiles was adamant he wouldn't miss this year's.

He put his plan into motion one week before the big day, night whatever, so Derek had less time to think up a believable excuse. He started small.

"Hey Derek, this came for you." He smiled at the sullen guy in front of him. Derek grunted and threw it on his desk, never looking up from his coffee cup. 

Stiles waited.

Derek glanced up, glaring at him in a truly spectacular way; his eyebrows had all but crawled over each other in the middle of his forehead. "What?" He growled.

Stiles grinned at him, "Aren't you going to open it?" He rocked backwards and forwards in the balls of his feet. 

Turning his glare up another notch, Derek grabbed the envelope from the desk and tore it open. The look of utter disgust on his face when he opened the card and Jingle Bells started playing was the best present Stiles had ever received. He snapped the card closed and picked up the piece of paper that had dropped to his lap. 

_You are cordially invited to:_

_The Annual Office Party_

_Please indicate your attendance below._

_YES, I'LL BE THERE_

_Happy Holidays!_

 

It was written in Stiles's messy scrawl and he'd deliberately only put one option. Clearly, he was a mastermind of epic proportions. 

He watched in amusement as Derek's face first turned pink and then went pale. 

"I can't make it-" Derek started before Stiles cut him off.

"Dude, how do you even know? I didn't put the date down." He tapped the note and shrugged. "It'll be fun. You may even smile."

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. 

Stiles took it as a win.

***~*~*~*/\\*~*~*~***

The next day, Derek found another folded piece of paper on his desk. This one had a smiley face with fangs drawn on with a Sharpie. He looked around the office, but Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Sitting down, he opened the note gingerly. 

_D-_

_Look in the first draw._

_S._

Warring with himself, he tugged the draw open and peeked inside. A glare settled itself on his face as he saw the reindeer antlers. He slammed the draw shut and scowled over at the empty desk directly opposite.

He swore he could hear the kid laughing.

***~*~*~*/\\*~*~*~***

Stiles chuckled to himself as he placed the toy on Derek's desk. He had seen it on his way home last night and he hadn't been able to resist. He'd been weirdly fascinated by the dark, brooding, older man since he transferred in. Now he knew that Derek wouldn't actually kill him for breathing the same air, he was having fun messing with him. Stiles was going to get the Grinch to smile if it killed him.

And when Derek saw the reindeer sat his keyboard, he might just murder Stiles right there in the office. Stiles was pretty sure it would be worth it though.

_D-_

_Maybe we should keep the antlers on the reindeer, huh? :-)_

_S._

He snorted as he pictured Derek's face. 

***~*~*~*/\\*~*~*~***

Derek wearily approached his desk the next day, wondering what Stiles had planted there this time. When he saw that there was nothing there, he wasn't sure if he were relieved or disappointed. Then he shook his head at himself; he was being ridiculous. 

He dropped into the seat and got to work.

Later that day, Derek found himself standing behind Stiles at the coffee machine. He rolled his eyes as Stiles added two extra shots to his...concoction. Derek was sure that it couldn't be called coffee, whatever the hell it was. 

He raised an eyebrow when Stiles turned and grinned at him over his cup. The kid was planning something, Derek was sure of it. Shaking his head, he stepped around him and pressed the button for his coffee. His _real_ coffee.

Stiles was still standing there when he turned around, only now he had a plate in one hand. What looked like mini mince pies, with tiny letters on top, had been placed in a circle. 

"Want one?" Stiles smiled. 

Derek grunted at him and reached for the nearest one. Stiles being the little shit that he was, moved the plate away and turned it around.

"Dude, you know you want the D." 

Derek wasn't sure what expression was on his face, but Stiles all but collapsed into a fit of laughter. 

He soon stopped though once he realised that Derek was walking away with the entire plate. 

***~*~*~*/\\*~*~*~***

"So is it Christmas _parties_ that you hate, or Christmas in general?" Stiles asked, dropping into the seat next to him. Derek had decided to spend his dinner hour in the Starbucks on the corner, rather than face another round of Stiles's antics. 

Why he thought that would work, he didn't know. 

He rolled his eyes at his unwanted companion. "Ever think that maybe it's _you_ that I hate?" 

Hurt flashed though Stiles's eyes at his comment, but vanished quickly and he covered it with another shit eating grin. "Thought it, discounted it, formed another theory." 

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Really."

Stiles nodded and gestured at his almost empty cup of coffee; Derek shrugged and handed him the cup. "If I'm going to talk your ear off, the least I can do is pay for a refill." With a grin, he was off and joining the queue. 

Soon after, his phone started ringing in his pocket. Derek fished it out and checked the called ID - Laura. Just what he need right then; his older sister checking up on him. 

"Hey, baby brother!" Laura said when he answered.

"Don't call me that." He replied.

"Don't be such grumpy bastard, Derek. It's Christmas." 

He huffed, "I've had enough reminders, thanks. The office has its very own Elf." 

Laura laughed, "I can imagine how much you're enjoying that." 

"The damn kid is insufferable. He's everywhere! Can't wait for the stupid holiday to be over." Derek muttered.

"You're such a Scrooge. Give the kid a break; I don't see anyone else trying. Stop being a dick, Derek." Laura snapped. 

Derek scowled even though she couldn't see him. "You don't get it. It's weird; he's leaving notes and gifts. It's creepy." 

Suddenly, a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of him, he looked up and froze. Stiles was standing there, his hands hanging limply at his sides and a frown tugging at his mouth.

"You know what, screw you." Stiles shot daggers at him. "You're a real dick, you know that? I was trying to be nice. To make you feel included. Clearly, that's too weird for you." He turned to leave. "Don't worry though, I won't bother in the future." With that he walked out, leaving most of the other customers staring at Derek in disapproval. 

"Fuck." He said into the phone still pressed against his ear. The only response was the dial tone.

***~*~*~*/\\*~*~*~***

The next day was awkward. _Very_ awkward.

As Derek passed Stiles's desk to get to his own, he half expected a leg to shoot out and trip him. He certainly deserved it.

Derek didn't do guilt; he never had, never saw the point. But now, he felt like absolute shit for throwing Stiles's kindness back in his face. 

By the end of the day, he had a crick in his neck from the amount of times he'd glanced up at the desk opposite. Stiles's gaze never once wandered from the work in front of him. 

Derek needed to fix it. The only problem was, he wasn't quite sure where to begin. 

***~*~*~*/\\*~*~*~***

Finally, it was Friday. Day of the party. Last day of work for two whole weeks. And Derek would be out of the office all day in various meetings. 

Perfect. 

Stiles wasn't sure he could handle another day like yesterday. The tension had seeped into his bones, he had barely slept as a result. He was exhausted. His neck was killing him from being bent over his paperwork all day too. 

Thankfully, the day passed quickly and soon he was helping Lydia put the final touches to the decorations. 

They were all heading home to get ready for the party, it didn't start until 20:00, there was no point in hanging around for three hours. 

As everyone was leaving, Stiles paused at the door and looked back over his shoulder. Derek must still be in his last meeting. With a sigh, he let the door close behind him. 

***~*~*~*/\\*~*~*~***

The office was empty by the time Derek got out of his meeting. He'd never noticed how big the place was before. 

Sighing, he headed to his desk and began collecting all his belongings. As he opened the top draw, he stopped and sat down, his fingers running over the stupid headband Stiles had given him. 

He couldn't help but let his gaze move towards the stuffed reindeer, and the notes. As he re-read the invitation, a small smile spread across his face. Grabbing a pen, he circled his answer; he dropped the note on Stiles's desk on his way out. 

***~*~*~*/\\*~*~*~***

The party was in full swing when he arrived; the laughter could be heard from down the hall, the music sending slight vibrations through the floor. Derek stood just outside the door and took a deep breath; part of him couldn't believe he was actually doing this. 

The other part of him, told that part to fuck right off.

Steeling himself, he entered the office and immediately looked around for Stiles. Ignoring the stares from his co-workers, he finally spotted the younger man across the room and headed over. 

Scott noticed him first and nudged Stiles. Stiles glanced up and felt his eyes widen. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Stiles couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Hey," He offered.

"Hey..." Derek replied, looking uncomfortable.

Stiles took pity on him, "I knew you'd suit antlers." He said with a grin. 

Derek huffed out something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, "Yeah well, we ready have an elf, so..."

Stiles laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "I can't believe you're actually wearing them."

Rolling his eyes, Derek snorted, "Neither can I." When Stiles kept smiling at him, Derek gave a small shrug. "Then again, after what I said, I deserve to look like an idiot."

Glancing at the floor and biting his lip, Stiles shook his head. "You don't look like an idiot, Derek. You look like a guy who is having fun at a Christmas party." He narrowed his eyes, jokingly. "Or at least you would if you smiled."

Derek gave an exaggerated smile, "Better?"

Stiles nodded, "Much. You look almost human when you do that..."

Faking a shudder at the thought, he grabbed a drink from the table behind Stiles. He smirked to himself when he felt Stiles tense slightly as he drew near. 

"I thought you wanted me to be a reindeer?" He quipped. 

"Nah, you're pretty perfect exactly how you are..." Stiles flushed as he realised what he'd said. "Erm..."

Taking a step closer, Derek leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe now would be a good time to tell you to look up...?"

Stiles frowned at him and glanced up above their heads; mistletoe hung over them, and a crowd was already starting to gather. 

Stiles swallowed  loudly, "Derek...?"

Praying that he'd read the signs correctly, Derek leaned in again. This time, he hovered and waited before kissing him, giving Stiles chance to back away.

The younger man searched Derek's eyes, he must have found whatever he was looking for because with a devilish grin, he closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. 

Cheers and cat-calls rang throughout the room, but for once Derek didn't mind being the centre of attention. 

"You'll keep those antlers, right?" Stiles whispered against his lips. 

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes, "At least you don't have a thing for Santa."

Stiles smirked, "I do _love_ Christmas..."

Derek found that the holiday was beginning to grow on him too. 

Or maybe, it was just a certain elf...

_**-END-** _


End file.
